The apprentice: Living the life of a clone
by Irrelevant86
Summary: After the events in the episode "Fragile Balances" Jack's clone Jon Neil becomes depressed. But Adolfina comes up with a solution to the problem. Clone the entire SG-1 team! Though she didn't think this through all the way, now her clone is living with the cloned versions of her team, and having to deal with life as a teenager again. Can she survive!
1. Thor & the Clones

_**Author's note: Okay so this is a little idea that's been floating around in my head for the past week and I finally decided to type it up. Now this is a semi-continuation to my story "The Apprentice" well more like side story, but if you haven't read that story I suggest reading it so you can get some background on Adolfina. Hope you enjoy the story don't forget to review!**_

I stared at Thor who was sitting in his chair in front of me. He blinked and stared at us. SG-1 {minus Jack}, Skaara, Shau'ri, and I were all standing in front of him on his ship in orbit above Earth. He seemed as if he didn't know what to make of us.

"Why would you ask for this?" Thor asked.

"Because he's going to be all alone, without any of his usual friends, he needs something or someone he knows," I answered.

"But all of you?" Thor asked.

"Ugh well Daniel's clone would be miserable without Shau'ri, and the same would go for me without Skaara, and I have become accustomed looking out for Daniel, and well just having the whole team there in some form or another might be best for him. I mean he's practically drinking himself to death right now, he's depressed he needs all of us to help him even if he won't admit it," I replied, glancing back at my team.

The cowards had elected me to be the official speaker for this request. Jack's clone; Jon Neil had been living in an apartment alone for the past two weeks, and I was the first to notice how miserable he was. I'd visited last night to see how he was doing, and I'd found him lying passed out on his couch with several empty bottles of beer lying around him. He was living in a small apartment, which if we could convince Thor to do this then we'd all be getting a large apartment together; even if we had to drag him kicking and screaming to the apartment.

"Has this been approved of by your leaders?" Thor asked.

"Yes it has," I answered, not missing a beat or batting an eye.

Thor eyed me for a second as if he was trying to tell if I was lying. I was only partially lying, General Hammond had given his approval but that was about it. No-one else was to know about us being cloned. We'd set up our clones in a nice apartment big enough for all of us… err them to share, and enough money so they could live comfortably while going to school and college.

"All right I will grant you your request," Thor stated, inclining his head towards me. I glanced back at my team, and smiled.

"Ya'll are cowards ya know that," I said, smirking at them.

"Hey it was your idea," Daniel defended. I scowled, and turned back to face Thor.

"I will being the process of cloning all of you in a few minutes," Thor said, moving some of the stones on his console…

_**Adolfina clone P.O.V.**_

I shivered and looked down at my body. It feels weird being 15 again after all these years. My hair seems longer somehow, and I lifted my shirt up slightly to see if I still had my scar from being stabbed on that ship several years ago, and it was still there. I sighed. This is absolutely crazy; I really didn't think this through as to how it would be for… well me the clone. I'm sure the rest of my clone team was feeling the same way.

Daniel's clone couldn't keep his eyes off of Shau'ri's clone who looked even more beautiful. Skaara was defiantly handsome as a 15 year old. I stared at the original me who was talking with Thor. The rest of the originals were talking to their clone counterparts. I jumped up off my seat and walked over to my original and Thor.

"So are you going to beam us down to our new apartment?" I asked.

That had been the plan; they'd already bought an apartment for us, and new identities. I was to now be Adolfina Jackson, Daniel was going to be Danny Jackson my brother who was older than me by a minute and a half, Sam was going to be Samantha Cartson, Skaara would be Skaara Ashton, Shau'ri would be Shau'ri Ashton, and at school and in public Teal'c's clone would be Murray Jameson. I had a feeling that this is going to be pretty hard on Teal'c's clone seeing as how he would no longer be able to help fight the Goa'uld. Thor had managed to not copy Teal'c's gold symbol onto the clone's forehead so at least he didn't have to worry about that.

"Yes I shall beam all of you down to your separate destinations when you are ready," Thor stated.

He walked off after that leaving the originals and the clones to talk. I eyed my original; it's weird not to think of yourself as the original you, that there's always going to be someone else out there doing what you have memories of doing. But I like to look at this like a second chance to do things I've never done before. Like actually go to high school, and not being shot at constantly. Being a kid without parents I never actually went to high school, when I moved in with Daniel and started working as his apprentice he taught me a lot of things; like a bunch of different languages, different cultures, stuff like that.

This time around I'm actually going to make a career out of those skills, though whatever field Daniel goes into I'll be going into. Even after all these years I still think of myself as his apprentice and protector, even if he thinks he's my protector now.

"So this isn't weird at all," The original exclaimed. I snorted and shook my head.

"Yeah not even a little bit," I replied.

"So how are you doing with all this?" She asked. I sighed.

"I gotta say I am sort of freaked out but I can't really complain," I answered, shrugging my shoulders. At that moment Thor walked back into the room.

"Are you all ready to be beamed down to Earth?" He asked.

"Yup beam away," I stated.

"Hey I was gonna say that," The original exclaimed. I heard several people snicker behind us. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and I was no longer standing on Thor's ship, but in the living room of the apartment that the team and I had picked out.

"Okay so who's gonna go get Ja… Jon?" I asked, looking around the room. They all looked at me, and I groaned.

"All right, but Skaara and Teal'c you're coming with me, just in case I have to drag his ass back here," I replied, turning towards the door.

I heard the sound of two people following behind me so I continued on out of the large apartment, and down the street. We'd gotten an apartment that was only several blocks from Jon's apartment. We walked into the apartment building and up to Jon's door. I knocked on the door, which opened a minute later. For a second Jon just stared at the three of us in shock with his jaw practically hitting the floor.

"You didn't?" He asked. I smiled widely at him.

"Oh we did," I replied. Jon banged his head on the door, then looked up at me.

"Who all is we?" Jon asked.

"The whole team, Skaara and Teal'c as you can see, and Shau'ri. We've got a nice big apartment several blocks from here and the two of us are here to help you move," I stated, smiling widely at him again. His mouth practically hit the floor.

"Wait, what? Are you guys stupid, why would you do this… get the hell in here," Jon shouted, moving back and motioning for us to enter the room. I rolled my eyes, and walked into the apartment with Skaara and Teal'c right behind me. Jon slammed the door shut behind us, and I walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Okay I ask again why in the hell did you guys do this?" Jon asked, standing in front of us.

"Because you were practically drinking yourself to death, you may not like to admit it but you were depressed, and I thought maybe you wouldn't be so depressed if you had us back in your life," I answered. Jon sighed, and sat down next to me.

"Now come on Jon let's get you packed up, whether you like it or not you're coming to live with all of us, and we will drag your sorry ass kicking and screaming down the street back to our apartment if we have to, " I exclaimed, standing up and moving into his bedroom.

"Ugh no I think I'll stay here," Jon shouted. I back peddled, and glared at him with my I will smack you face.

"Or… not," Jon muttered. I smiled and moved back into his room. He didn't have many things so it only took me about two minutes to gather all his things and put them in a suit case.

"All right let's go," I said, walking out into the small living room. Jon sighed and stood up.

"You made a good choice not arguing with me, you would have lost if you had," I stated, smirking at him. He glared at me for a minute before walking towards the door.

"Come on let's just get back to the apartment," Jon grumbled. I smiled over at Skaara and Teal'c, and Skaara smiled back at me and grabbed my hand. We walked down the street like that with Jon and Teal'c right behind us...


	2. First day and Bullies

_**Two days later**_

All of us had enrolled in the same high school as Jon. We'd spent the entire weekend getting settled in, choosing who got which bedroom, though Daniel and Shau'ri shared a room, and Skaara and I shared a room as well. Jon had yelled at each of us when we'd gotten back to the apartment, then he'd settled down, and I could tell he was just a little happy to see us. He especially was happy to see Samantha. I smirked knowing what he was thinking. I always knew there was something between Sam and Jack.

"Come on Adolfina we're gonna be late if you don't hurry the hell up," Jon shouted, walking out the door with Samantha and Teal'c right behind him. I quickly pulled on my black boots, and grabbed my bag.

"All right all right I'm ready," I shouted back, walking out into the hall with Daniel, Shau'ri, and Skaara right behind me. We all jumped into Jon's truck, with Skaara and me sitting in the bed of the truck, and Jon behind the wheel seeing as how it's his car. We arrived early to school and I glared at Jon.

"Late my ass," I muttered.

Jon shrugged his shoulders and smirked at me. I growled softly but followed him up into the school. He led us to the office so we could get our schedules. Skaara and I have all the same classes together, I had first, second, and third period with Jon, Daniel, and Shau'ri. I had fourth period with Teal'c, but that was about it. The first bell rang and we all made our way to class. When we reached our first class almost all the seats were taken.

The second we walked into the room all eyes turned to us. I could see several of the boys in the room eyeing both Shau'ri and I. I glared at them, and stepped in front of Shau'ri blocking their view of her, and both Daniel and Skaara stepped in front of me. We made our way to the back of the room, and I sat down in a seat next to the window. The late bell rang, and the teacher walked into the room.

"Good morning class. I see we have a few new students, would you mind introducing yourselves?" The teacher exclaimed, smiling at us. I groaned, but stood up.

"I'm Adolfina Jackson," I motioned to Daniel, "That's my brother Danny," I motioned to Shau'ri, "That's Shau'ri Ashton, and her brother Skaara." I sat down ignoring the eyes that were all trained on me. I looked over at Skaara who was sitting next to me. He was smiling brightly at me, and I smiled back. First, second, and third period all went by fairly quickly, and we were on our way to lunch.

"Damn I left my chemistry book in class, you guys go on ahead I'll catch up," I exclaimed, stopping in the hallway and turning back towards the class room.

I quickly grabbed my book, then made my way out into the hallway. As I was getting close to the cafeteria I noticed the boys from first period, who were eyeing me and Shau'ri, were standing outside the cafeteria doors. I walked on as if I hadn't seen them, but they stepped in front of me blocking my path.

"Hey beautiful what's up?" One of them asked. I scowled at him.

"Get out of my way," I replied.

"Aw come on, why don't you hang out with us cool kids, instead of with those losers," Another one of the boys said, walking behind me. I turned slightly so I could see him and the ones in front of me.

"First off they're not losers, they happen to be my friends and family, and second I'm going to tell you one more time, get out of my way or I will castrate all of you," I stated, menacingly in the voice I'd used hundreds of times on Klorel when I'd been his 'slave' for a year and on several other aliens we'd come across over the years. Two of the boys backed up a few steps but the others just stared at me. Then suddenly they all laughed.

"She's got spunk I like it," The leader of the group stated, stepping towards me. He had greasy blond hair, and pale green eyes, and he was extremely tan. He reached out to rest his hand around my shoulders, but I grabbed his wrist, twisted it, and used his own weight to flip him onto the floor.

"You bitch," He exclaimed, jumping up. He was about to hit me when, a muscular arm grabbed his hand.

"I believe she told you to get out of her way," Teal'c stated. For a 15 year old Teal'c was still pretty tall, and very muscular and intimidating. All of the guys backed away then, and the leader of the group yanked his hand away and walked off muttering curses.

"Are you all right Adolfina?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah I'm fine T… Murray," I replied, smiling at him. At that moment Daniel, Jon, and Skaara came bursting through the door.

"Adolfina what happened?" Daniel asked, looking me over to see if I was hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine Danny don't worry, they're all a bunch of jerks in way over their heads," I stated, walking past them into the cafeteria. I walked over to the table were Samantha and Shau'ri were sitting.

"Hey getting into trouble on your first day are we?" Sam asked, smirking at me.

"Oh yeah like you didn't have a few guys chasing after you," I replied, lightly shoving her. She smirked.

"Yeah so," She said. I smiled.

"Yeah but I know there's one guy from here they you like," I whispered just before Jon, Daniel, Skaara, and Teal'c sat down. Samantha went red and she looked at me as if she was about to strangle me. I snickered, and shook my head.

"Carter why are you red?" Jon asked.

"No reason," She quickly replied, taking a bite of her sandwich.

I snickered and shook my head. Lunch went by just as quickly as my first 3 classes, and Teal'c, Skaara, and I made our way to last period which happened to be English. I could see three of the boys from earlier sitting in the back of the room. They each glared at us, then turned away. We took our seats in the front of the room, with me in-between Skaara and Teal'c, just as the teacher walked in. The class was relatively boring, and I found myself wishing I hadn't decided to go to school in the first place.

I can handle history, I can handle Latin and any other language class, hell I can even handle gym, and science class, but this this right here is pure hell. I don't understand why they have to teach us English when most of the class already knows English, though there are some kids that do really need that class. I held back my groan, and let my head fall onto my open palm. The bell rang several seconds later, and I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the class.

"Adolfina are you okay?" Teal'c asked, after him and Skaara caught up to me.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just can't stand English class, it's so boring!" I stated, shrugging my shoulders. Teal'c bowed his head, and continued to follow me out to Jon's truck. I could see Jon and Samantha already inside the truck, but I didn't see Danny or Shau'ri.

"Hey guys where's Danny and Shau'ri?" I asked, resting my arms on the open window of the truck.

"Not sure, he's not in the same class as us," Jon replied. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I groaned.

"I better go look for him," I stated, walking away.

I could hear someone following behind me, and I glanced back to see that it was Teal'c. I gave him a small smile, then started walking back towards the school. We looked around for a few minutes before we found Danny and Shau'ri in the science wing. The only problem was that those guys who'd bugged me earlier were surrounding them. Only now there was about 10 of them surrounding the two of them.

"I said leave her alone," Danny shouted, stepping between Shau'ri and one of the boys.

"Or what?" One of the boys asked, taking a step towards him. I growled softly and stormed over to them.

"Hey you back off," I shouted, moving through the boys and standing next to Danny, raising my hands in one of the defensive positions that Teal'c had taught me.

"Aw does the little wimp need his sister to protect him?" One of the boys taunted.

"No I don't but she's a little over protective, like I am of her. And trust me you don't want to mess with her," Danny stated. The boys laughed.

"Yeah sure and why would that be?" Another boy asked.

"Well considering that she took down two guys with knifes once without getting a single scratch on her and since none of you have any weapons I'd say she'd be able to take you down very easily, and besides she trains with our friend Murray every-day and I do remember her taking a few kick boxing classes several years ago," Danny replied, smirking.

The boy's face fell for a second, then he growled. At that point I guess Teal'c had had enough because he stepped between the boys and us.

"I believe they told you to leave them alone. I suggest you head their advice before I harm you," Teal'c stated coolly.

I smirked at the look on some of the boys faces. One of the boys though must have been stupid because he didn't seem to really think Teal'c was a threat, even though Teal'c was a good two heads taller than him, and way more muscular. The boy tried to punch Teal'c, but he easily dodged the blow, and twisted the boys arm behind his back, while keeping his own free arm behind his back. I could see Jon, Skaara, and Samantha running towards us.

"What's going on here? Jason I thought I warned you not to mess with any of my friends," Jon shouted, stepping in front of the leader of the group of boys. Jason was the same height as Jon, but he was defiantly no match for the fighting knowledge Jon had. He was also the same guy that tried to make a move on me during lunch earlier. He scowled at Jon.

"Or did you forget that time a few weeks ago when I kicked your ass for picking on one of the chess club members?" Jon asked, getting in his face. Jason scowled again, but backed away.

"Come on guys they aren't worth it," Jason stated, motioning for his group to follow him. Teal'c released the boy he was holding and the boy ran off.

"Oh yeah like that's the reason you're leaving," I said, smirking.

Jason turned and scowled at me, but all of the boys stepped in front of me blocking his view of me, and I had to glance over Teal'c's shoulder to see him walk away.

"Is it just me Danny or do the two of us tend to attract all the bullies?" I asked, looking over at Danny.

He glanced back at me and shook his head. He grabbed Shau'ri's hand and my arm and started pulling us down the hallway. The boys seemed to form around Shau'ri, Samantha, and I like a human shield. I groaned at the thought that now they weren't going to let any of us girls go anywhere alone, though in Shau'ri's case that might not be a bad idea.

"When we get back to the house I'm teach you some self-defense moves," I stated, pointing at Shau'ri, then grabbing Skaara's hand.

He smiled at me, and Shau'ri blushed. We walked back to the truck, and Jon climbed into the driver's seat, with Samantha right next to him, Teal'c, Danny, and Shau'ri in the back, and Skaara and I in the bed of the truck. Today had been an interesting first day of school. Hopefully we won't have to deal with this crap tomorrow.


End file.
